Believe in my Existence
|image= |kanji= |rōmaji= |band=JAM Project |composer = Hijiri Anze |lyrics = Hironobu Kageyama Hiroshi Kitadani |song number=02 |starting episode=Episode 34 |ending episode=Episode 65 |previous song=Vanguard |next song=Limit Break (Song) }}Believe in my Existence was the 2nd opening theme of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. It's also 2nd and last opening theme used in the 1st season. The theme is performed by the Japanese group JAM Project. It debuted in the Episode 34: It's Summer! It's Camp! It's Vanguard! of the anime. This theme has an English version performed by the same group that was not used in the English Dub for unknown reasons. CD The CD containing "Believe in my Existence" and named after it was released October 5, 2011. It also includes a Cursed Lancer and the following tracks: *1. Believe in my Existence *2. Yumegokochi yah! yah! yah! *3. Believe in my Existence (Off vocal) *4. Yumegokochi yah! yah! yah! (Off vocal) Lyrics Kanji = どんなに遠く離れたって けして　夢は終わらない 乾いた風に　指をかざして ため息ひとつ　飲み込んだ 癒えない痛み　未知への不安 僕は　ここから動けない 光と影の境界線で　なくした夢を探すんだ もう一度　自分を　あの場所へ　解き放て 明けない夜を数えながら 泣いた日々を ずっと（zutto）　わすれない どんなに未来が遠くても きっと僕らは　Stand up So 負けない 今　この時代を導く　僕らは　Vanguard 時に若さは　壊れやすくて 内なる影に　囚われる 僕の強さを　僕は知らない 目覚める　ときを待っている 弱い自分に打ち勝ったとき　新たな道は開かれる 大いなる　進化へ　高らかに　突き進め 心のドアを開いて行く 限界超えて もっと（motto）　大きく 決意を抱いて走って行く 胸に誓う　Mou zettai 逃げない 今　この世界に光を　僕らは　Vanguard どんなに遠く離れたって 僕らは… 明けない夜を数えながら 泣いた日々を ずっと（zutto）　わすれない どんなに未来が遠くても きっと僕らは　Stand up So 負けない 今　この時代を導く　僕らは　Vanguard |-| Rōmaji = Donna ni tooku hanare tatte Keshite Yume wa owaranai Kawaita kaze ni Yubi wo kazashite Tame iki hitotsu Nomikonda Ienai itami Michi he no fuan Boku wa Koko kara ugokenai Hikari to kage no kyoukaisen de Nakushita yume wo sagasu nda Mou ichido Jibun wo Ano basho he Toki hanate Akenai yoru wo kazoe nagara Naita hibi wo Zutto (zutto) Wasure nai Donna ni ashita ga tookute mo Kitto bokura wa Stand up So Makenai Ima kono Jidai wo michibiku Bokura wa Vanguard Toki ni wakasa wa Koware yasukute Uchinaru kage ni Tora wareru Boku no tsuyosa wo Boku wa shiranai Mezameru Toki wo matte iru Yowai jibun ni uchi katta toki Arata na michi ha hirakareru Ooinaru Shinka he Takara ka ni Tsuki susume Kokoro no DOA wo hiraite yuku Genkai koete Motto (motto) Ookiku Ketsui wo daite hashitte yuku Mune ni chikau Mou zettai Nigenai Ima Kono sekai ni hikari wo Bokura wa Vanguard Donna ni tooku hanare tatte Bokura wa... Akenai yoru wo kazoe nagara Naita hibi wo Zutto (zutto) Wasure nai Donna ni ashita ga tookute mo Kitto bokura wa Stand up So Makenai Ima kono Jidai wo michibiku Bokura wa Vanguard |-| Traditional Chinese = 即使相隔多遠 夢想決不消逝 在乾爽的風裡　張開手指 深深呼一口氣 無法治癒的痛楚　面對未知的不安 我站在這兒　動彈不得 在光與影的境界線之間　尋找失去的夢想 再一次　將自己　解放到那個地方去 細數那漫長的黑夜 一直(一直)無法忘記　曾哭泣過的日子 無論明日有多遠 我們一定會(站起來)　決不認輸 如今　我們是領導這時代的Vanguard 有時候　年輕會容易迷失自我 會被暗藏的影子所圍困 我並不知道自己的力量 正等待醒覺的時刻 當戰勝軟弱的自己的時候　就能開闢新的道路 進化得更強大　衝往更高的地方 打開心中的枷鎖 超越界限　變得更加(更加)強大 懷著決意走下去 誠心發誓(絕對)　絕不逃避 如今　我們是為這個世界帶來光的Vanguard 即使相隔多遠 我們會… 細數那漫長的黑夜 一直(一直)無法忘記　曾哭泣過的日子 無論明日有多遠 我們一定會(站起來)　決不認輸 如今　我們是領導這時代的Vanguard |-| English (TV Size)= No matter how far apart we may be Our dreams never cease eternally I raise my fingertip To feel the arid wind, Swallowing a sigh It was hurting deep inside There's a pain that I can't heal worrisome uncertainty I can't go anywhere from where I'm standing now I shall find all my dreams that I lost on the way Right at the borderline between the light and dark Come on, let go now, Of yourself To that shiny place Be brave once again We will never forget the days we spent in tears Just kept counting those long nights (long nights) that never end No matter how far our future may seem We are strong enough, yeah (Stand up So) We'll never lose Right now, leading the way through our own times We are the true Vanguards Characters that appear *Aichi Sendou *Misaki Tokura *Toshiki Kai *Kamui Katsuragi *Reiji Uno *Eiji Saga *Taishi Miwa *Katsumi Morikawa *Yuta Izaki *Shinemon Nitta *Emi Sendou *Asaka Narumi *Tetsu Shinjou *Kyou Yahagi *Ren Suzugamori *Kourin Tatsunagi *Rekka Tatsunagi *Suiko Tatsunagi *Kenji Mitsusada *Yuri Usui *Gai Usui *Gouki Daimonji *Nagisa Daimonji Trivia *This theme was used in episode 50, 65 of the first season, and 103 of the second season. Video